Wings of a Butterfly
by Mahara
Summary: Irvine, past and present, but will he have a future? Sent on a mission, Irvine made the decision of his life, one that could very well end it. What would he think about in his final moments? There are many flashbacks Sq&Ir /FINISHED/ Might do a sequel
1. Failing Flight & Spin your Chrysalis

Wings of a butterfly

Prologue-Failing flight

_I fell... _

_Everyone is becoming distant... _

_And my world is growing dark... _

_How did this happen?..._

"Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice"

_Oh yeah... _

_I took the shot for him..._

Chapter 1 Spin your Chrysalis

_I've always done it... _

_Even when we were little..._

"Children, we have a new playmate." Said the dark haired woman, Matron was what the children called her. As the children in the small playroom turned their attention towards her she introduced a small light brunette boy. Though he was very nervous, the four year old boy stepped forward, his light blue eyes scanning the jittery orphans. "This is Irvine, everybody. He's new here so all of you introduce yourselves and make him feel at home. I'll be fixing lunch, all of you be good okay?" With that she left, left him to fend for himself against all who would find him as bait, like the last orphanage he went to.

But this time would be different, this time he wouldn't be left in the gutter, as was his promise to himself. He struck a wide smile, and straightened the overlarge cowboy hat that sat on his head, but faltered a bit when he saw that most of the children went back to what they were doing and looking for someone even mildly interested seemed a futile effort.

Sighing, the little cowboy went outside, it was too nice to stay inside anyway. Besides, he wasn't really interested in making friends today, he felt like exploring. It was nice and warm, not a cloud in the sky, it made the wild flowers that grew around the orphanage look pretty.

He heard giggles behind him and when he looked he saw two girls run out from the playroom and around the building, he wanted to ignore them but his curiosity got the best of him, and he follow. Going around the building he saw them disappear down a hill, running over he stopped when he saw a beach and an ocean, he stared in fascination. Even when he was on the boat coming over here he didn't seen such an awesome sight; the sunlight playing over the water as the waves rolled in and out, the glittering sand, and the lighthouse towering like a beacon. All of it seemed to come out of a movie, or maybe a romance novel, whatever those were.

It made the little cowboy want to run up and down the beach, or play in the sand. Something caught his sight, it was those two giggling girls, they had run down to the beach and were now playing in the sand. Irvine sighed, how could he ever hope to make friends here? He was pondering this when he was pushed pushed almost violently from behind, falling face first off the hill and into the sand, he blacked out when he hit.

"Is he alright?" Squeaked a soft voice.

"I _TOLD _you, he's gonna be fine. Besides he was the one in the way." Said another, slightly deeper, but still young.

"Yo! _You_ were thhhee one who pusthed Sqwall." Said a high pitched almost girlie voice.

"Shut up, he awake." This voice made Irvine open his eyes, where they met a pair of deep ocean ones, the owner backed enough for him to see his face. He didn't get to study the boy due to the fact that some girl stuck her face in his. "Hi there!" She practically screamed, "My name is Selfie!" She grabbed the other girl next to her. "And this is Quisty!" She started pointing out the others that were there. "That's Zelly, and the one next to him is-"

"I can introduce myself." said the darker blond. "The name is Siefer, don't you forgot it." He sounded like a bully, and the Blondie next to him looked like the victim. Irvine didn't know whether or not to trust that one, Siefer that is.

The girl continued, straying his thoughts back to reality. "That's Siefy, he acts tough but he's as soft as my teddy." She said with a mile.

"Hey! I ain't no softy." He protested.

"Two 'No's' make a yes." She teased.

"Your lucky I don't hit girls." He began but she ignored him and turned her attention back to Irvine.

"The one right there is Squally, he's quiet but he's nice" Squall gave a nod hello, the little cowboy was about to reply when she interrupted again. "You dress funny. Are you new? How old are you? Whats your sign? Whats your name? Are you a... what did Matron call it? A... A mutt! Are you a mutt?" There was evidence that she could go on like that for hours until Zell's interruption. "Yo! Isth noth a mutth Selfie. Ith a muthe." Irvine could see a mouth full of braces, which would explain why his speech was strange.

Siefer hit Zell on the head, "It's called mute, dumby. Your a mutt."

"Ow! Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"How am I a mutth?"

"Yer a chicken and a dork."

"I'm gonna thell Mathron!" Zell went to run but Quistis grabbed him. "Idiot! We'll all get into trouble for being down at the beach." She hissed at him, keeping a firm grip on his arm. "Well thell Siether tho sthop hitthin me!" Zell was on the verge of tears, Quistis turned to Siefer, the boy shrugged. "It ain't my fault he's a crybaby." She put her hands on hips and he looked away. "Fine, but I ain't apologizing."

"I think he's a mute." Stated Selfie, turning the gangs attention back to Irvine, who shook his head and said softly with a strong accent, "I's naught a mewt. Da names Irvine, weern't any a ya in da Pwayroom.?" At first everyone was quiet and blinking at him, he knew it was coming before it happened, and sure enough they all started to laugh.

"Teehee! You sound funny!" Selfie chirped.

"Yo! Thell me 'bouth ith." Hissed Zell.

"What was that? Haha. Do you have a squirrel in yer throat?" Howled Siefer.

Irvine didn't have to take this, not here, he wouldn't tolerate it and so he stood. "Shawdap awl 'o ya!" But they wouldn't and his accent got worse as his temper soured. "I's tawld(told) ya ter stopett(Stop it)!" They laughed harder and his ears got red in anger. "Fa'een(Fine)! Lawf(Laugh) awl ye' warn't(want)." Irvine ran off, angry tears burning in his eyes, his accent mixed with a speech impediment always made people make fun of him. He ran all the way to his room, closing the door behind him he jumped onto his bed and started to cry.

He didn't know how long he had been crying before he heard a small knock on the door, he threw a pillow at the door as he heard it open. "G-g-gow(go) Ahwaye(away)." He sobbed, "G-g-gow m-m-mawke(make) f-f-fonne(fun) 'o s-sumwon e-ewis(else)!"

"I don't care about the way you talk." Said a voice. The little cowboy looked at the owner, it was the dark brunette boy, Squall. "T-thawn w-waddaya warn't?" Squall walked over to the second bed and hopped onto it, as it creaked he said, "This is my room too."

Irvine looked away, he thought it was something else, didn't matter anyway. He heard the bed creak again and something was plopped onto his head, looking he saw it was his hat. He looked at Squall, who answered the unsaid question, "You left it at the beach." With that he rolled over and pulled the covers over him, leaving Irvine to stare for a moment before falling asleep himself. But before he could totally give in to the need of rest he heard his roommate mutter something, "I'll help you talk better."

_You always returned the favor..._

Okay, please tell me if I got them in character. Oh and I'm sorry for Zell's and Irvines bad 'accents'... yeah...


	2. Echo's in the dark

**I know its been... longer than it should have been since my last chapter. I should have gotten to this a lot sooner.**

**Well anyway, I'm aware that Irvine didn't really sound like Irvine in the last chapter. So I hope this time he sounds more convincing. XD **

**Its actually difficult to convey accents in text if you haven't actually heard the accent in who knows when. But tell me whether or not his accent is better this round, kay? :3**

**Comments are welcome, so are 'you should have posted sooner! D:'... Cause its true. 99a**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! WHEEEEEE!! D This is a fanfic! 3**

"_**...Irvine!"**_

_Come on, show them your love_

"...Kin...as!"

"_**...Irvine!"**_

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

"...Kinn...as!"

_For your soul, my love_

"_**...Wake up, damn it!"**_

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

"... Kinneas!!"

_For your soul_

"_**...IRVINE!"**_

"I heard ya!" He snapped at the Student-Instructor, finally looking at her.

"Well then you also heard that the headmaster wants you to be ready when the SeeD's come." She said matter-of-factly, hands on her hips. "He told me to tell you he'd meet you down at the entrance."

"Ya. I know. Yer said that three times awlready." The cowboy declared while holding up three fingers at her. He shook his head, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on, and walking towards the entrance while the girl scoffed at him. Irvine walked to the entrance to the Garden, then sat down on the grass, looking up at the sky. With a giant sigh, he flopped back, arms folded behind his head. The teen thought who the SeeD's were, and if any of them were hot. A smile would creep across his lips as he stared up at the sky, imagining perhaps he can hook up with one of them. Most of the students at Galbadia had a stuck-up air about them that got on his nerves. He couldn't stand any of them, men or women. They were just too immature and caught up in their own selfishness to ever have a meaningful relationship with, he knew that very well.

He wondered what they would be like...

"_**... Please..."**_

_This endless mercy mile_

"I knew who y'all were when I first saw ya. I remembered." He told them as they all began to remember their time as children in the orphanage, among the ruined remains of that basketball court.

"You remembered us?! Why didn't you tell us!?"

_The cowboy's eyes widened._

_Him?! ... It... it has to be!_

_...Squall!_

_Irvine smiled, about to greet him like old friends finding each other again, but he stopped short. That look in those eyes as he turned to face him..._

"'Cause none'o ya knew who I was! It was kinda awkward. So I kept my mouth shut." The gunman explained, looking to each familiar face.

"Spunky Selphie. Bossy Quistis. Crybaby Zell. Heck even the Bully Seifer. And.." He turned to Squall, who looked away. Irvine found himself looking away as well, down at his feet as Squall explained his own time at the orphanage, an ache welling inside of him...

When the conversation finally ended with the resolution to face Edea head on, Irvine found himself reluctant to leave first, straying a little behind as Squall and Rinoa talked. He took a peek out of the rim of his hat, looking at the both of them... Envying her... how she could so easily capture Squall in her little ball of innocence and femininity. The SeeD might think he was hiding his growing attachment, but Irvine knew better, he could see it in his eyes.

_So is this how its gonna be? _Irvine closed his eyes, feeling his heart break, and turned away to catch up with the rest of them. _I guess I'm okay with that... You deserve someone better... than me..._

_...Right?_

"_**... Why?"**_

_We're crawling side by side_

"YA DID WHAT!?"

"You'll find all the information you'll need for the mission in the envelope." The headmaster told him, handing out a manila envelope, an impassive look on his face.

"YA OUTSOURCED me to a TERRORIST GROUP!!"

"You'll find the mission information in th-"

"FUCK THE EVELOPE!! I WANT A EXPLAINATION!!" Irvine screamed, slamming his fist onto the desk. He was standing now, angry. More angry than he'd been in a long time. How could he be outsourced to a Galbadia terrorist organization, of all things to be assigned to?!

"... They have paid a good sum for your assista-"

"ITS A TERRORIST ORGANIZATION FOR FRIGGEN HELL!!" He yelled again, slamming his fist onto the desk again. The headmaster gave a sigh, folding his hands calmly on the surface on the desk, looking his student square in the eye.

"You are the best gunman-"

"NO!"

"The mission will be simple-"

"THE ANSWER'S NO!" Fist slam.

"You will accompany the patrons-"

"I SAID NO!"

"MR. KINNEAS! You might have been labeled a hero after the war, but here you are the SCUM under my feet!" The headmaster finally snapped, standing up with an equally angry and frustrated look on his face. "You will do this mission,-" His finger lifted to stop Irvine from speaking. "-and you will do it right."

"NO!"

"They have paid a great sum-

"I!"

"To aid in the repairs of the Garden."

"WON'T!!"

"AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GOING TO LET A COCKY, TRAITOROUS, WORM LIKE YOURSELF RUIN THAT!" He yelled back at the student, the both of them giving each other death glares. They stared at each other for a few moments before the headmaster added, with a victorious grin."If you botch this mission, there's no guarantee you'll ever make SeeD."

Irvine stopped, shock on his face. "Ya wou-..." He stared at the headmaster, realizing that he was serious. He'd sell Irvine out to terrorists to further the Garden, even if it potentially meant loads of trouble... The cowboy's head bowed, not knowing how to respond, what was he supposed to do now? He tried so hard to set up for the SeeD tests, and now he was being threatened that he wouldn't even pass, no matter how he did on them.

"Pack your things, get ready for the mission." The headmaster's voice broke through his shock. Blinking, Irvine saw that he was holding the envelope to him. He took it, feeling trapped.

"Remember to do your best."

"... Yes sir..."

"_**... You fool..."**_

_With hell freezing over in our eyes_

He stood there, smoke coming out of his gun, expression blank. His target fell, his leg muscles torn from the bullet that had ripped through his thigh, adding fresh wounds to an already old injury. Irvine walked over when he was sure that the man couldn't run, the man turned, looking at him as he spoke.

"Why you? I thought... Ah." Laguna grabbed his bleeding leg, hot pain searing through his limb. "I thought you were one of Squall's friends..."

Irvine shrugged, walking casually over, though his face could hardly be seen with his hat and hair covering it. "I'm really sorry 'bout this, Mr. President. Really. I am."

"Then... Why-!!" He stopped speaking, the barrel of Irvine's gun pointed to his face.

"... Why?" Irvine repeated after him, giving a fake smirk, all the while hurting inside.

"I guess...

Business is business..."

"_I thought I was gonna be the sniper." Irvine stated, after going through the mission setup. The leader, Kayne, looked at him with a smirk. _

"_Oh I got a special assignment for you."_

_He went further to explain that while of the other gunmen were busy causing a distraction, Irvine would 'lead' the President to safety, then kill him. "Its simple enough, I'm sure you can do it. Afterall, aren't you friends with the President's son. He'll trust you in a heartbeat." Irvine looked away, feeling ashamed. He... he didn't want this... But maybe he could make it look like he killed him..._

"_Butcher here will be your backup when you get the President to the roof."_

_He was trapped, then. He'd have to go through with it... No matter how much it would hurt him inside..._

_Business is business..._


	3. Confessions of the heart

**Yay another chapter so soon, I feel very inspired to do this story, which is surprising since I have a creative block if I try to do anything else. o.o I dunno if your wondering or not, but in the last chapter I didn't add the last part of the verse in the lyrics. Which at first I did on purpose but belatedly realized I probably should have included it. Nonetheless, I'll just add it to the top of this chapter. :3**

**Also I'm sure you've noticed that my style of writing has changed, this is probably how I should have been writing the story to begin with... But I guess my style has changed through the years.**

His breath came in huffed strain as he ran up the stairwell, he was going to the roof, having a bad feeling in his gut. Everything had happened so fast. There had been a ceremony announcing the anniversary to the end of the war, then there were gunshots, members of the crowd falling down dead. Kiros and Ward took his father to a safe place, but after he had dealt with the problem endangering the civilians, he had gotten a distressing phone call. Something about his father's attempted assassination while they were retreating, Ward and Kiros had been injured while driving off the attacker, not able to take Laguna much farther let alone to the safety of the safe house.

When Squall caught up with them, they said that Irvine had showed up and took the President, but when he got to the safe house there was no one there. Gunshots had been reported on the roof, thats why he was headed up there as fast as his feet can carry him. His mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty, yet a cold chill ran down his spine as he got to the roof door, opening it with a shove...

Only to find Irvine with his gun to Laguna's face...

Time seemed to stall as he cried out his friends name in shock, the gun going off, and his father falling to the ground in a heap. His eyes widened in shock, but perhaps it was the smirk on the gunman's face that set him off, it didn't register at all the sadness behind his friends features. He attacked, blinded by rage and the sense of betrayal...

_Gods kneel before our crime_

Irvine shot when he heard his name called, looking over to see Squall coming at him with the gunblade, it took all he could to defend against the blows. He didn't dare try to shoot at the SeeD, instead he used the side of his firearm as a crude shield, though he was no swordsman and thus he couldn't block more than half of what Squall dished out at him. He cried out as the blade caught him in the shoulder, the SeeD having swung so hard that the gunman's arms had faltered, allowing the steel to sink into flesh. Irvine struggled against Squall's force, the metal from the gun and sword rattled against each other, and it seemed the SeeD was determined to sever off a limb.

"Squall..." Irvine gasped against the combination of muscle strain and the pain of his injuries. His hat had fallen off, the strap that usually kept it handing around his neck severed in the fight. He had numerous cuts and gouges from the gunblader's assault, blood coming from them, staining his clothes.

"Squall... Listen... ta me..."

"Why should I?!" His friend growled, pushing hard enough so that the blade start sinking deeper into the other's shoulder. "After what you just did!"

"Ya... don' understand."

"Like hell I do! You just killed my father!"

"He... He's.-Gah!" Irvine's strength gave out and the blade sliced across his chest diagonally from his shoulder, the force knocking him backwards, on the ground. Grimacing, he sat up, only to be staring down the tip of Squall's gunblade. The cowboy grasped his wound with his free hand, looking up at Squall, a truly sad look on his face.

The SeeD stared at him, jaw clenched. "Why?" But before Irvine could answer, there was a voice coming from behind Squall, and the teen turned.

"Cause he wanted to, why else?" Said the man, looking down at Laguna, whom was face down and seemingly dead with a pool of blood underneath him. The man gave a light shove to the President's shoulder, who didn't respond. "Nice job, cowboy. As expected from the best." Irvine gave a look of surprise, then one of shame. Squall looked from Irvine to the man, an almost snarling look on his face.

"Who are you?" The SeeD commanded, gunblade moving from Irvine to the man. Without missing a beat, the man pulled out a pistol and shot at Squall, the bullet catching in his shoulder. He stumbled back, dropping his gunblade and clutching his injury. Another shot went off, and Squall fell to one knee, searing hot agony ripping through him.

Irvine's eyes widened and he pulled himself to his feet, steeling himself against the pain of his own wounds. "Butcher! Whattya doin'!? He's not the target!"

The man Butcher looked at him, a strange grin on his face. "You were so kind to lure both the President and his son here, why not kill two birds with one stone?" Irvine looked at Squall, who was glaring at both of the men, but primarily at Irvine. He shook his head slowly at Squall, when he heard the pistol being cocked, he looked back to the terrorist. Taking a step forward, the cowboy pointed his own firearm at the man. "Stop! I'm warnin' ya!"

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" The guy asked, looking doubtful about the act. Squall's eyes widened, realizing the depth of the situation. They were not only here to assassinate his father, but get rid of him as well. The very fact of them both abruptly dieing would probably send all of Esthar into a power struggle, politicians vying for the role of Presidency. It could damage the social order of things that had already been laid down to better the people. Sure Laguna was a goof, but he was a good man at heart, and tried hard for the mega city to keep its hard won peace. What kind of a person would the next President be?

A gun went off, and Squall flinched, but miraculously he wasn't injured. Looking up, he saw that the terrorists arm was shot, causing the man to drop the gun. The SeeD looked at his friend in shock.

_Come on, lets show them your love_

"What the hell!" Butcher screamed, grabbing his arm. Irvine advanced, shooting again as the man reached for the gun with the other hand, shooting a chunk of his wrist off. The man screamed with each shot Irvine administered, the leg, the hip, until he was most surely wouldn't be able to run. There was a long moment of pause as the man writhed in pain. Irvine finally turned to Squall, a sorrowful look on his face.

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

"Squall, yer fathers not dead. I jus'... wanted it to look like he was. I'm sorry, man." Irvine glanced looked away as his friend stood, limping to Laguna to make sure he was telling the truth. He was, of course. "I... jus' couldn' bring mahself to do it." He explained, a pleading look on his face.

Squall gave a sigh of relief, looking over to Irvine. He understood the look, he wanted to be forgiven, but the SeeD shook his head at his old friend. "When help arrives you and your accomplice will be arrested, then questioned." Irvine's heart sank, he felt like it was ripped from his chest, and stomped on.

But then, wasn't this all his doing?

_For your soul, my love_

Looking at his feet, he had nothing really to look at, lost in shame. But that familiar noise could break through anything.

Shhick. Click.

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

His eyes widened, moving instinctively, both to turn around and...

Two guns went off.

Everything began to get hazy, as if it was a dream...

_For your soul_

_...Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

"_**..Irvine!"**_

Perhaps it was better this way.

All the pain was going away after all...

All of it...

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion.

When did this happen?

"_**Please!"**_

... Was it...

"_**...Irvine..."**_

...Was it raining?

_Don't let go_

_...Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

"_**...Wake up!"**_

His head twitched as the voice finally shot through his lost conscience, he blinked away the haze and the flood of memories, finally able to see what was in front of him. A face... Who's face?

"Irvine..."

Squall.

_For your soul_

Now he remembered, lonely little Squall, always waiting for something. Irvine gave a small smile; it felt like ages since he'd last seen him. Irvine noticed that the brunette's hair was soaked, and clinging to his face, some of it was over his eye as well. He reached for him, his arm... wouldn't work right, it kept shaking. But he managed to move the offensive hair out of the young man's eyes, startling him slightly. Accidentally smearing some blood on his temple, as the cowboy tucked the hair behind his ear.

"... Irvine?"

Squall looked at him, confused at first, until the gunman's hand caressed his face gently. The SeeD thought for a moment, then figured it was a case of mistaken identity.

"Irvine its-"

"-Squall." He finished for him, in a quiet and raspy voice, seeing the other teens eyes widen slightly. "I know..." His finger tips caressed Squall's cheek bone, thumb sliding to graze just under his bottom lip. When Irvine offered another smile to counter Squall's confused frown, he was in a state of delirium, Squall was sure of it. "I... always found ya..."

_Come on, and show them your love_

_...Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

"...Irvine."

"So... unearthly... beautiful... y'know..." Irvine admitted, a look of mild sadness gracing his features.

"Your delirious..."

The cowboy chuckled, then grimaced, pain shooting through his chest. The pain caused him to cough, he covered his mouth, until something warm touched it. Taking his hand back, he saw the blood freshly covering his shaking hand, the rain from above making it run down his arm. Internal bleeding... But how? Irvine paused, remembering, and looking up at Squall. "Are ya... awlright?" Squall stared at him blankly, then nodded carefully.

_For your soul, my love_

_...Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

Irvine sighed, closing his eyes briefly, clenching his fist softly. "... Good."

A few moments passed, and he felt himself be shaken.

"Hang in there. Help is on its way..."

He opened his eyes once more, though now they were feeling so heavy, and looked at Squall sadly. Reaching up again, he touched his face lightly. "Squall... I..."

Squall shook his head. "Don't speak..."

Irvine shook his head, grimacing slightly, blood started to escape from his lips. He worked at getting the blood out of his mouth for a moment, feeling weaker with each passing moment. "I'm... Sorry..." He gasped, when he could finally get around the blood that continued to pool inside his mouth. Squall shook his head again, and Irvine saw a little bit of sadness breaking through the shivering wall that was still there, despite Rinoa's best efforts.

"Don't be."

"No..." He gasped, choking. "I'm..."

"Shh... Relax." But Irvine shook his head, pleading silently for Squall to just let him say this, just once. His arm began to shake more, and it almost fell, but the SeeD caught it and grasped it. As if it would keep his friend grounded to the living world a little longer. Irvine grasped his hand desperately, trying to make him understand his words, his feelings. Stinging hot tears hazing over his vision.

Could he never even confess his love? Was he meant to die so horribly alone, with no one knowing his hearts desires?

_For your soul_

_...Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

"Let... let me..." He pleaded, gasping for air when the blood stopped coming momentarily. "Please..." Squall was about to protest, but did not, against his better judgment. Irvine smiled, forcing himself up a little, alarming the SeeD.

"Irvine! Stay dow-"

"Let me... Say it..." Irvine demanded, wrenching his hand free of Squall's, to rest behind the SeeD's neck. He pulled the teen until their forehead's connected, taking deep breaths against the pain.

"Squall... I..." 

"... I..."

"Irvi-!" Squall's eyes widened, his sentence interrupted for the few moments when... The SeeD was stared at his friend, even as he fell back, grimacing in pain. Lightly shaking his head, Squall tried to understand what Irvine was thinking, scanning his face like there was some hidden truth to be discovered. But the gunman just smiled softly, his hand fell to his side. "You..."

_Don't let go_

_...Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

Irvine's head lolled back, not able to hold it up any longer on his own accord, eyes threatening to flutter closed. Everything was growing dark again, everything was going numb, and he could hardly hear as someone called out his name. He felt his body shake, but found himself unable open his eyes. His lips moved, forming the words he tried so hard to say before. But his voice was small, and it gurgled against the newly rising blood that filled his mouth.

_...Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

Squall barely heard as Irvine sputtered out his confession, as his friend was slipping away. He shook him, called to him, but there was no more response. The SeeD lifted his hand, and placed it on his jugular, feeling for a heartbeat. It was barely there, but so soft he almost couldn't feel it. He looked around as the sky thundered and the rain continued to fall; he looked to his still unconscious and bleeding father, then to the assassin that tried to kill him. There was a small beat of panic beneath his skin, but he kept calm. Then he looked down at the stillness in his arms.

_For your soul_

The heartbeat he was monitoring stopped, along with the ragged rise and fall of its owner's chest, but the blood still found its way out of his mouth. The teens wavy hair matted over his face, covered in blood.

_In our final moments,_

_The truth in our hearts shall be revealed,_

_...I love you..._

"..." Squall reached over, moving some hair out of his friends face. His face burned, but he didn't know if he was crying or if he was just the rain. But he'd like to think it was tears, his shoulders shook, his breathing became a little hard. He hung his head, letting his hair fall to hide his face. "... You fool..."

_Only in those moments will we truly understand,_

_How the the heart can be healed._

_...I'll miss you..._

_:.Fin.:_

**Sniff... ;.; I really didn't expect me to finish it this way, I tried to rewrite it but I couldn't bring myself to change it. I'm sorry. ;.; If you guys want something like a sequel, let me know. And this time I promise to post the chapters at respectable times. ... Now I'm gonna go finish crying.**


End file.
